Of Mondays, School, And Scratch Marks
by 17xSourxApples
Summary: Shirosaki hated Mondays...He hated School...He hated Ichigo...Most things. But one thing he loved...were Orihimes scratch marks. *Has been deleted. Reposted agian.*


Shirosaki grinned manically as he flexed his upper back muscles. He could feel little drops of blood being washed off by the steaming hot water of the shower.

'_Queeny can be very brutal with those nails of hers, eh?'_ he thought as he stepped out of the steaming shower. But he sure as hell wasn't complaining. He_ loved _ when she scratched those tiny sharp weapons down his back right before she-

'knock'

'knock'

"Shiro-kun! Are you finished? I have to brush my teeth." His busty queen yelled from the other side of the door. Shiro frowned. Today was Monday. He hated Mondays. Instead of spending the morning fucking hs princess into the mattress, she had to run off to this stupid thing called _school. _Dammit it just wasn't Mondays it was five days of the week! He hated all five of those days she had to leave his warm dark bed to go to…._school._

'Knock'

'Knock'

"Shiro-kunnnn! Im going to be late! Hurry!" She whinned from behind the door.

Shiros frown deepened, "Hold your fucking horses Hime," He growled low and dark as the banging on the other side of the door seized and her sweet voice stopped rushing him.

'_Hmm….Horses'_. A smirk replaced the frown on his face as he stared at his self in the mirror above the sink. Its been a little over a year since he defeated the king in battle. He Grinned as he remembered the look of complete shock on Ichigo Kurosakis face as he overwhelmed him.

Slowly his outer appearance changed after his battle with the king. His bright stupid orange hair turned a dangerous snow white color. His brown eyes that usually shinned with determination turned a bright dangerous gold. _' Hmm…feels good to be king.'_ Shirosaki shook his head as he turned and opened the door to the bathroom only to pull back slightly as Orihime rushed to the sink. He watched her closely as she tooth paste on her bright green tooth brush and started to brush furiously. She was already dressed in that tight sexy school girl uniform again. He growled inwardly. All he wanted was to life her over his shoulder and fuck her till she forgot what god damn day it was. He stared intently at how her skirt rose every time she bent to rinse her mouth. Just a inch higher and he will see his large handprint from earlier that inflicted upon her. He chuckled as he remembered waking up to see her looking in the closet on her hands and knees, his favorite position, with her rear raised in the air like an offering to a god. He reached over and –

"Shiro-kun! What were you doing in here so long?" She asked as she spun around and put her tiny balled fists on her hips. His inner demon grew restless with her defiant poser.

"Wouldn't you like to know ?" he replied turning to walk out the bathroom. A gasp made him stop in his tracks and incline his head to see her put put a hand over her mouth in utter shock. " What? " he asked irritated. " Shiro-Kun, Yo-your b-back…D-Did I do that?" she shook. Shiro smirked. ''Ofcourse you did Hime. You should be proud.'' He said as he continued walking into the bed room leaving her. He Pulled up a gray pair of sweat pants, before swinging into the bed.

That's when the idea hit him! Maybe he pretended those little pricks and nicks on his back hurt. His Hime would maybe….Give him a massage. And then….His smirk rivaled Gin Ichimaru as he rolled onto his stomach.'Hmmm…' he actually wanted to be gentle with his queen, but gentle just wasn't a hallow 's thing. Though…he could make an exception for his princess… heard Orhimes tiny footsteps coming toward the bedroom, he forced a pained groan from his throat. Hearing the footsteps speed up stumbling a few times before reaching the room. "Shiro-kun! Are you okay? Is it your back? What did I do?'' She cried as she rushed to his prone form on the bed. ' Too fucking easy ' he thought as he forced his grin down. " Hime…ahh my back" he groaned.

"Oh no! I killed Shiro-kun! Do you want me to call Urahara? Oh my god I broke Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun is-"

"Orihime." The shun shun rikka user froze. Shiro never used her full name. Especially in _that _ tone.

Shiro frowned. Hell no. Shirosaki Hichigo. The new king. Go to the hospital for some rough sex marks? Not happening in a million years. He recently found out about this hospital place in the world of the living. He hated that fucking place with a passion. And Urahara? The fuck was he suppose to do?

"…I just want a massage Hime." He said looking at her.

"Massage?" the red-head squeaked. "But Shiro-kun I have classes in ten minutes. I have to get to school. Ill give you a massage when I come back, ne? And-" She stopped as Shiro let a dark and dangerous growl fill the room as his spiritual pressure overwhelmed her. His lip curled over his teeth- correction canines. His face resembled much of the face she only saw in battle. She whimpered as she started to back away from the bed.

His eyes snapped to her legs. His golden eyes sharp like a predator watching its prey. Orihime briefly thought how quick could she get to the door before him. 'Run' a voice whispered in the back of her head, almost as if the voice was afraid Shiro would hear if it said too loud. Her flight or fight reaction kicked in. _'Flight is sounding really good about now.'_ She thought as she turned and sprinted.

She actually made it to the door. She closed the door hoping it would stall him long enough so she could make it to the front door. As the door slammed, she was pushed against it rather roughly.

"Shiro-kun…l-let me go." She whimpered as he pinned her to the door harshly."Hime, look what you did to my back. Were you really going to leave me there to bleed to death baby?" he exaggerated the truth as he licked the shell of her ear softly with his tongue. " I was coming back Shiro-kun…" she exclaimed as he softly bit the skin behind her ear." I ummm…"

"What a shame…I was going to be gentle this time…" he whispered as he blew cool air on the small red mark behind her ear.

Orihime ran her hands down his chest. Pale Smooth. Hot, and hard at the same time. Shiro wasn't a muscular guy. Not that he was skinny. His body was built for speed and endurance. She blushed.'Class' the voice reminded her in the back of her mind.

As smooth as possible the red-headed pushed against his chest. She knew Shiro had issues when it came to defiance, but right now she needed to go to school dammit! "Shiro!...I-I have class. Can we finish this when I get home? Please?" She tried to reason. Shiro trailed his tongue down her collar bone . Nipping it, then trailing his talented blue tongue back to her red ear.

"No." he whispered as he hauled her over broad pale shoulder, kicking the bedroom door off its hinges in one fluid movement. 'opps…' he briefly thought as he placed Orhime on top of the bed. She bounced a few times her bountiful breasts following her as she sat up. He crawled ontop of her back into the mattress with a growl. He captured her lips with his locking her bottom between his his, he pulled back. Sharply letting go to make her fuller lip snap back into place. He grinned at her shocked expression as her small pink tongue darted out to swipe over her swollen bottom lip.

He swopped down once more to take the small tongue into his mouth. Sucking it as if he wanted to swallow it. Orihimes hand found there place locked around his head. Pulling the snow-white locks, and moaning into his mouth. 'School could wait.'

Shiros strong purposeful hands glided up her milky thighs. His tongue dragging up the roof her mouth. He loved her legs . They were long,soft,warm, and so damn sexy. He squeezed, espically when they were wrapped around his hips as he pumped his length into her hot tight core. "hmm.." he groaned softly. Orihme bucked her hips against his. She loved it when he made those noises. When her and Shiro fucked he usually made growls of approval. But when he moaned like that…Damn it turned her on.

Letting go of her swollen red lips he took hold of her white shirt. Patiently she waited, expecting him to slide each plastic disk through each holr like any normal person would. But the hell said Shirosaki Hichigo was normal?

Tearing the shirt she heard the buttons pop off and she watched as they flew across the room as if they were escaping him. "Shiro!" she wined in disapproval. This was not the only shirt he ripped in his haste. He ignored her as he focused on the task at hand: Trying to free _his_ breasts from her stupid fucking shirt. Once free from the shirt, he grabbed 'his girls' as he so often called them and squeezed. Kneading them roughly and softly at the same time through the black lace bra. Balancing pain and pleasure.

Throwing her head back Orihime let out a long needy moan, followed by Shiros quite growl. Shiro grinned as he pinched the twin peaks through the flimsy material. Bringing his head down he blew hot air on her left nipple, and kissed the other before pulling the lace apart with his teeth, raveling her upper body to let a smug smirk settle on his face as he watched her buck her hips against his wildly searching for some friction. "Shiro-kun.." she whined out desperately as he ran his large warm hands down her curves. "yes hime?" he asked as he kissed her setrum. Her back arched beautifully. "mmm…nngh I- I need…" she tried as he began giving hot wet open mouth kisses down her neck. "You need?" he teased rocking his pelvis into her core slowly but steadily. He kissed her fohead, pulling the skirt away leaving her in white lacy underwear. "I know..lean back." He ordered. She hadn't even known she was stitting up.

She squeezed her legs around his hips locking her left ankle over the right. Dammit all she wanted was for him to fuck her. "Tch," he clicked his tounge as he put his large hand on her slender throat. Orihime stiffened immediately, fear tearing through her like wild fire. But he didn't squeeze like she suspected , just slowly guided her down into the mattress. He gave a half-'smile' as he hooked his strong hand hands behind her knees. "Relax" he purred as he pulled her legs onto his broad his head to eye level with her white lace panties. He gave a long lick over her clothed it from top to bottom once more before harshly blowing air onto the little nub.

Orihimes hand gripped the sheets next to her head as she bit her bottom lip. Abusing the already red lip further. She tried…She _really_ tried not to squeeze Shiro's head between her thighs', but she couldn't fight the reflex as rubbed his nose over her clothed sex. "mhmm…Shiro-kun, P-Please…No more teasing." She begged him. Shiro grinned as he tugged the material to the side ready to eat her like a starved man. He paused and glared the material. Don't get him wrong he loved her panties …from thongs to boy shorts, to her wearing his boxers. And damn those sexy mouthwatering hip huggers. But, when he tugged them to the side the always had a way of slowly reaching back queen sure as hell wouldn't be happy about him ripping pair of her panties into shreads.

But did he give a fuck? No

Bunching up the lace in one fist he gave a quick tug. He heard the satisfying ripping sound that indicated the panties were off. He hummed in approval at the sight of her swollen , dripping clit. A gasp tore through Orihime. "Shiro ! Those are _ my _ panties ! You can't just rip-" A whimper stopped her mid-sentence as the pale man before her gripped her left nipple harshly between his fore-finger and thumb. His other hand pinning both hers above her head."Shh…I talk. You you understand?" he asked with a dangerous edge to his voice.

She nodded

A sharp tug on her left nipple made her cringe. "I _said_…Do you fucking understand?" He growled at her lack of response. "Y-yes, I understand Shiro-Kun." She groaned. "Your not leaving this bed unless to eat, or go to the bathroom Orhime. The rest of time your going to spend here….In bed with me. So quite the bull shit princess." He ordered twisting the nipple further as she arched and cried out, "S-Shiro-kun…owww….let go that hurts." She wailed as he finally released her peak. "That's kind of the point sweetheart." He murmured as he returned to his task.

His eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared down at her long legs….which were shut tightly. His gaze wondered back up to her face. She was chewing her bottom lip between her small pearly white teeth.

"Spread 'em Queeny."

"Huh?"

"Your 'em."

"But-"

"Now." He gowled.

She opened her legs slightly , still hesitant. Shiro had a tendency to fly off the handle sometime. She wasn't sure what he was really planning in that dark twisted head of his."Im done fucking around. You had your chance." He barked out before grabbing each dainty ankle and spread them as wide as they can go. Orihime blushed. Never did Shiro spread her so wide before. She felt…exposed as he stared down at her most secrect area of her body. A grin broke out on his face.

Carefully hooking her legs around his shoulders; resting her ankles on the base of his back. Gently he kissed her neather lips as he spread her wide with his thumb and middle finger. Bringing his long playful tongue flat against her core. Reaching the top he took her small nub into his greedy mouth and sucked. Hard.

Looking back up at her with those golden eyes that shun with danger. His little princess looked as if she was loosing it. Biting her lip. Trying to keep her noise at minimum. She was failing horribly. Using his free hand he plled her hand away from her mouth. He mumbled into her quivering heat, "Let me hear you."

Pumping one long elegant finger in to her he let go of her nub with a small popping noise that would of embarssed Orihime were it not for her sobbing out in pleasure. Completely losing herself in the moment. As he added another finger, streatching her he flicked his tongue over her nub quickly. He loved this part of her. It was so damn fun to play with. She moaned low ,long, and needy. Shiro swore as his sweats felt like they were getting tighter. "Ohh….mhmm! Ahh! Shiro! I-Im gunna-" She groaned irritated now as he withdrew his fingers and pulled non to gently at the small patch of curls above her nub. "No. Not yet."

Orihime gripped the blanket tightly. Shaking her head like a mantra. Shiro never dinied her an orgasm before. Why start now?

He pushed her thrashing hips down into the bed as he snatched her plump, wet lips and pulled. Orihime screamed his name as he let them go for them to snap back into place. He smirked. He knew her body better them she knew her goddamn the action several more times before gripping her waist in one hand ; then raising it stuffing his ring and middle finger into her pumping her violently.

"Cum for be baby. Right on my fucking hand."

"O-oh my g-go-god S-shiro-kun!" She stuttered out loudly. Eyes screwed shut she came. Squirting all down down his arm. Painting hard as Shiro didn't stop or slow down.

"Shiro?" she questioned as she felt the coils in her stomach wind up again.

"One more Hime."

"N-No…I Cant"

"Don't fucking tell me no. Give it to Or-ih-me" He ordered into her ear teasingly. "S-Shiro" She sobbed his name coming quickly once again. Shiro grinned satisfied. "That's my girl." He said removing his fingers to suck his drenched hand. Orihime covered her face in shame. She didn't like when shro licked his fingers off when he was done with way he did it….It was so sexy. But very embarrassing. "Move your hands." He ordered as he tapped her throbbing clit gently. She stiffened feeling the tap on her sensitive nerves, but quickly obeyed in fear of his temper.

The coils in her stomach were wound up so tight it was on the borderline of pain. She looked up at Shiro as he used the hand coated in her essence to pump his length. She gasped. She wasn't ready. If she came again like that there's no telling what would happen. She whimpered scotting back toward the headboard as to try and escape from him. Shiros eyes followed her lazily as her back touched the iron headboard. '_Never fucked her against the headboard'_ he thought smirking at his new plan. Advancing toward her like a predator cornering its prey. Orihime shook with anticipation and fear as she held her hand out.

"Wait!" she called out. Shiro stopped, a curious look on her face. He continued to stoke his hard-on though as if reassuring his throbbing member it was going to be okay. "What?" he asked frowning slightly. "Can I be on top?" She asked. Orihime could count on one hand how many times she had been on top. Once, on her birthday, Again in the fitting room of a clothing store in a shopping mall, and last in there bathroom against the tub. But that hardly counted because he ended up on the top.

"Next time." He promised reaching out for her ankle with his free hand." On your knees. Now…-No face the headboard. Yes. Palms against the top. A little more. Perfect. Spread your legs wider too."He gave his orders. This time she didn't hesitate at all.

Gripping her hip tightly. Massaging them gently. "Wrap your hands around the bars baby." He warned, "And watch your head." Running his fingers down the hallow of her hips he bent to whisper into her hair. "Ready?" he asked _almost_ lovingly. She knew better then to call it love though. The two years they have been toghther he never said it. Because they both knew hallows didn't love. They . She nodded her head Swallowing the tears she felt coming on. The head of his length met her entrance. Arching her back a bit more with his hand he returned it to her hip. His eyes slammed into her. She jerked forward with a scream of raw pleasure. She was fucking hot and tight just for him. His eyes almost stilled. He wanted to make this last a little while longer. Once he regained control he felt her thrashing around. "Be still." Ordered Shiro as he pulled back slowly before slamming back into her. She cried out again. Shiro repeated the process over and over. Driving her mad.

Changing positions for better penetration he lifted one milky thigh over his of resting it on his shoulder he pulled her leg straight up, so her knee was almost touching her head. She twisted to accommodate the position. Placing both hands on one bar. He groaned. Damn his princess was flexable.

Once comfortable, he swiveled his hips Three times before pulling out and sinking into her again. Not stopping this time he thrust into her wildly."The headboard Shiro-ahh! The neigb-nngh-ors!" She screamed incorrectly as the headboard slammed into the wall with each thrust. Even chipping off the white painted down he groaned."So fucking what? Let 'em complain." He forced out before pounding harder. Kissing her lips. She mumbled something into his mouth. He pulled back. "Hmmm?" his breath blew across her face. "Im gunna c-cum." She shierked gripping the metal bar for support as Shiro continued his rough pounding. Pinching her overly sensitive nub she .Shiro following soon after.

"Ohh Shiro-Kun!"

"H-Hime," He stuttered out as his eyes rolled back. He stilled shooting his seed deep into her womb as stars blurred his eyesight.

He groaned moving the thigh around his neck and the other curled around his waist. Bracing his arms on either side of her head as she released the bar from her death grip. Pulling out he gripped waist flipping her over and pulling her flush against layed down carrying her with him. Slinging her sexy thigh over his . the moment.

"Shiro-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Is your back okay now?"she asked innocently. Gazing down at her he brushed a bright red lock from her face. Locking an elbow behind his neck he smirked. "Much better my Queen." He responded. "Ahh…that's nice." She murmured as sleep crept up on her."Ill heal them when….I..Wake up." And so she slept.

Shirosaki grinned at the ceiling. He wouldn't dare let her heal them for him. He loved those scratches she left on him. He thought he hated Mondays, but when she skipped school to spend them with him…._'I fucking love Mondays'_ he decided closing his eyes.

AN: Okay my first fanfic…I know grammer mistakes like crazy right? Im working on them. Lol ! This fanfic is dedicated to Child Of The Ashes because she is awesome and helped me out with it!

And I just want to put it out there: I hate coming up with my own plots so if you guys have any ideas for anther story I will love to use it! ^.^ Do not be shy! I Don't judge ! You guys can PM me if you want id appreciate it! Thanks!

*Can anyone help me out, I need a beta?*


End file.
